Shattered Bonds
by Nekohime1
Summary: This is all Tadashi's fault... If he never ran into the fire, they would have never been kidnapped... And then none of this would have happened... Even worse... no one knew a way to get out of this mess. Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid with future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note!**

 **Okay, this is my first Big Hero 6 Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a review on what you think about it. I would love any thoughts on this. Also, I (unfortunately) do not own Big Hero 6 in any way, shape, or form. I hope you enjoy, and buckle up for this insane ride!**

Chapter One

Tadashi Hamada always did what was best for his younger brother. Well... Always was sort of pushing it, but he did do and make a lot of decisions that was best for Hiro. There was those slip up chances where Tadashi would say something he wouldn't mean or when the two would get in a fight. Though it was nothing they couldn't fix together. There was only one time where the two ended up in a horrifying emotional battle.

And that moment, was right now...

Tadashi ran inside the burning building, to save his professor. At the moment, he didn't fully understand the weight of his decision. To him, he had to run in. He had to save his hero, his role model! The last thing he thought was that Hiro would run into the inferno with him. Tadashi barely even had time to think before he stopped running and realized he was surrounded by nothing but flames and smoke. Well... Flames, smoke _and_ one baby brother who was having a hard time catching up.

Tadashi felt his eyes widen in shock as his brother tried to drag him out as another attempt to stop him. Though the older one barely moved as he felt panic seep in.

"Hiro, you knucklehead! What do you think you're doing?!" Words could not even begin to explain how worried he was now. It would have been one thing if Tadashi was in here alone to look for Professor Callaghan. It was a completely different story if Hiro was in here as well.

"You think I was actually going to let you commit freaking suicide, do you Tadashi?! " Hiro could still manage to have an unbearable amount of sarcasm right now, though Tadashi could tell how much he was actually hurt his brother by running into the building.

"Alright, alright. Let's hurry and get out." Tadashi didn't have any time right now to sit through some argument about his choice. They needed to get out. Tadashi could definitely feel this heat and he was sure that Hiro could feel it as well.

Tadashi quickly grabbed Hiro by his arm and ran towards the exit. He didn't stop when the building groaned and threatened to collapse. He didn't stop when the windows exploded due to the extreme heat. What did make him stop dead in his tracts was a sea of black nothingness blocking their main escape route.

Before Tadashi could turn away, he noticed that black sea,was actually _something_. He squinted slightly at it... but it didn't make any sense. Those couldn't be micobots... _Hiro's_ micobots...

"Tadashi?.." Of course Hiro noticed this as well and gave the older a confused glance. Something was wrong here, and there was no way they were going to stay here and find out. He quickly directed Hiro to one of the emergency exits. They needed to get out. _Now._ He didn't know why those microbots were moving (well, it didn't take a genius to know they were stolen), but he didn't want to know why. This fire was no accident. And it seems the two siblings were caught in the middle of the unknown person's scheme to take the invention.

Though as soon as they turned, all that was seen was the micobots and a Kabuki mask. All before both brothers were struck unconscious. 

**And there you go! Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but I'll try to have the next one up ASAP (like maybe Monday)! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it! It was a tad short, so I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you all.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, and I am revived! I'm so sorry this took so long! I ended up getting sick because my baby niece ended up getting RSV. It's dangerous to her but not to me. So I just got sick with an intense stomach virus. I literally couldn't eat or drink anything for about a day or two. Mostly because the moment I swallowed, I puked everything back up. With the water though I did that about 10 times because I just got soooo dehydrated that I NEEDED it. Then I instantly threw it up and I just remember thinking "That was totally worth it just to have a drink." It was actually a little funny. Not to mention the elections... that happened. Anyways, I'm back and ready to write in bulk now.**

 **Teengens: Does it? Well, I completely hate it when I find a story and it's incomplete. Because it's a cliff hanger that will never be continued. So I'll try to make sure this one gets finished. Though thank you!**

 **regularshow565: Thank you! I'll do my best to make this story completely amazing!**

 **Smiley-Nami: Thank you. I'll make sure to update every moment I can.**

 **Anarchy Queen: Thank you! I'll try to update on a daily basis, though I'm not sure what can happen.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorites and followed! I love your reviews as well, no matter if they're good or bad because I become a better writer because of them. I do not own anything from Big Hero 6, though I desperately wish I had come up with this movie because it is AMAZING. And finally, here goes the update in the story!**

Hiro groaned as he shifted slightly in his sleep. It was so _bright_. Why did Tadashi always have to open the blinds? And why did he feel so sore...everywhere? With a soft huff in protest, the young teen slowly sat up and looked around. And boy did he know he wasn't in Kansas anymore. Everywhere was white. It was almost like a void, though it was easy to see the walls and the roof. There was absolutely nothing in the room, which was a fairly decent size. Maybe it was just a bit bigger then the room they had in the attic. Though the events from just a few hours ago hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _The fire... Tadashi... His microbots... TADASHI!_ Of course that caused a wave of panic to over come his body as he began to look for his older brother. Though it was short lived. His brother was laying not too far from him. Hiro, who was still shaken by all of these events, slowly got up and went straight to his brother. Once he reached there, Hiro looked him over briefly. He seemed to be fine... So he began to shake him awake. "Tadashi! Get up!" He started. He had no clue how to get out. After all, how do you even begin to escape a room with no doors? No... there had to be a door. If they were put in this room, there **had** to be a way out of here.

"Hiro...Hiro stop.." His brother complained as he weakly attempted to push Hiro away.

"Tadashi! This isn't a joke! Wake up!"

"Fine.. Alright Hiro. What is..." The older paused mid sentence as he got a look around at where they were. He was completely confused until the memories came back to him as well. What had they gotten into?... The older quickly got up and looked over Hiro. Without any explanation, he began to move Hiro's arms, turned him around a few times, and even ran his fingers through his hair. Which, might I add, completely ticked off the younger one as he swatted Tadashi's hands away.

"Stop Tadashi! I'm fine." He assured as he straightened himself out. Of at least... He hoped he was fine. "What about you?" He asked softly as Tadashi took a moment to think about any possibly injuries with him.

"I feel alright too." He determined finally, or at least as well as he thought he could be.

"Where do you think we are?" Hiro decided to ask as he looked around, though a feeling of dread was hanging over him. He knew something was about to happen. After all, you don't have your inventions stolen and then yourself kidnapped for no reason.

"I'm not sure but I'm not sticking around to find out." The eldest Hamada replied back easily as he went straight for the walls. If they were put in, there had to be a way out. So the two of them began their mission. The pushed against the walls, hit them (though Tadashi's hits were the only one's that could even possibly make a difference.), and basically did anything they could to just attempt to make an escape. Hiro sat against the ground, deep in his own thoughts as he tried to figure out a way out of this. He graduated high school when he was 14 and then got into SFIT! He had to figure this out.

Though the moment Hiro looked up, he narrowed his eyes slightly as he stood up to get a better look.

"Is... Is that a camera?..."

Tadashi froze completely as he looked up and saws it too. A small black camera was facing them completely, it's red light on and it seemed as though the lens was staring straight into their cores. He looked at it and then looked at Hiro. "Do you think you can reach it?" He asked as his younger brother shifted slightly.

"I might." He answered and Tadashi nodded. That was a good enough answer for him. The two went to work as Hiro was lifted onto his shoulders and then they went to the corner. Hiro reached up as he could feel himself just a tad away from it. "I can't reach it. I'm going to try to get a bit higher."

"I won't drop you, do what you can." Tadashi promised as Hiro maneuvered himself to stand on his brother's shoulders. The moment his he was able to grasp it, he smirked softly. He got it!

"You shouldn't touch other people's stuff. That is considered rude."

 **And there you go! There goes Chapter Two of this story. Have a great day and I'll most likely update today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here I am again. Surprisingly enough the library closed early yesterday. But thankfully enough I don't have any sort of life so I'll be at this library for about 6 hours at most. Is that sad?... Anyways!**

 **teengens: Haha, I'm sorry! I'm actually happy you said that because I was also thinking that my chapters were too short as well. So I'll make sure to write more! Though I'm not too sure what I can do about those cliffhangers, after all, they are my favorite.**

 **I do not own anything of Big Hiro 6, if I did I would not be at the library for as long as I am. Anyways, please leave reviews because I love hearing from any and all of you. No matter if they are bad reviews or good reviews! Though let's get this party started!**

Tadashi and Hiro both jumped, completely surprised by the new voice in the room with them. In fact, they were so surprised that Hiro toppled over and completely fell off of his older brother's shoulders. The black haired boy just gave him a stalemate fact, with a cold glare. "Thanks foe not letting me fall." Hiro muttered, remembering his brother promising not to let him fall. Though the moment was short lived as they turned to see who the voice belonged to.

Standing there was a woman, wearing a black leather jumpsuit. On top of that was a black trench coat, and on her face was a mask of her own. Though hers was a snake, the base color being green as bright yellows and blues accented it. The two could only stare in frozen shock before Tadashi stood in front of his baby brother. He had a feeling that if someone was willing to send only one person to handle the two of them, well he didn't think that was good.

"What do you want with us?" Tadasahi demanded. He wanted nothing more then to get him and his brother out of here. Though Tadashi was smart, and he wanted answers as well. He had a feeling that this woman wasn't going to just let them waltz out of here either. The female only tilted her head a bit sideways as she let out a soft laugh.

"Us? No no. You misunderstand. _You_ Tadashi. We want nothing to do with _you_. It's just simply easier to have you both here." The female explained. Though that didn't explain anything to him. He just glanced down in thought before his stance instantly went ridged. Hiro stood up slowly and dusted himself off as he clenched his hands tightly.

"So I'm guessing that means you want me?" Hiro added as the female's head slowly turned to him.

"That is correct and if you two could just kindly follow me." She responded as she turned here back to the two and began to walk off. "Unless of course, you want to stay in this room longer." She added, her voice lingering as she waited just outside the door. The two glanced at each other and Tadashi put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Don't worry Hiro, I'll get us out of this." Tadashi whispered softly. He just needed to figure out where they were and an exit. They couldn't just run around here with no sense of direction or else things might end badly. Though Hiro just rolled his eyes as he cast a glare at the floor.

"Like I trust your judgement anymore..." Hiro muttered, of course he hadn't forgotten about his brother running into that burning building. "You know if you didn't decide to go all makeshift hero, we wouldn't be in this situation." Hiro added as he turned his back to his older brother. Tadashi gave him a confused glance before he felt a pang of guilt and his own anger rise.

"That wasn't my fault Hiro. Someone had to help." He countered back, though clearly that didn't make the young teen anymore understanding of the situation. Though before the argument could even continue, Snake Lady's voice came in again.

"So does that mean you two want more time alone in this room? I will add that if you do choose to stay in there, I **will** bring at least one of you out." Hiro and Tadashi glanced at each other before Hiro began walking. "This isn't over." He declared to his brother as he walked off. Tadashi took a small breath as he also walked out of the room. Snake Lady nodded at the two of them and began walking, with the two reluctantly following.

-(Line Break)-

"What am I going to do?" Cass cried into a tissue, curled up onto the couch with Mochi snuggling up into her chin. She was losing all of her family. First it was her sister and her brother (in law, but he was still family to her). Now it was her only nephews. They moved in after the death of their parents and Cass welcomed them with open arms. Slowly but surely, a small family began and she began to look after the boys as if they were her own. Though now they were gone. Her boys, her sister's boys. She felt like such a failure. The dark haired female let out another wail of sorrow as she hugged her cat closer.

A knock at the door made the woman freeze for a moment before she slowly sat up. Who would even be here? The shop was closed. It's been closed since the day her kids burned in the fire. She wiped her eyes slowly as she trudged down the stairs to the door. There, stood Tadashi's college friends. She met them a few times, and they were there to support Hiro with his showcase to get into college.

"Hi Miss. Cass, we... This was the invention Tadashi was working on... We thought you should have it." The blonde, Honey Lemon, said as she chose her words carefully. They had all lost a bit of themselves when Tadashi, Hiro, and Professor Callaghan died in the fire. Though their sorrow would never match how Cass was feeling. Cass glanced down and saw the red suit case, the sight of it almost brought tears to her eyes again.

"I see... Thank you." That was all that was said as Cass too the red suitcase and slowly shut the door. Normally, the female was ushering them inside, treating them to free doughnuts and asking how they were. She was an overall bright person. Seeing her like this was another heartbreak on its own. Slowly the four turned and walked away, deciding to give her the alone time she needed. Cass brought the invention up to the living room with her and set it down beside the couch before she went back to her grieving.

-(Line Break)-

"I want to help her." Honey confessed once the four walked away from the home of their friends...former friends... Is that what you called them when they died? Former friends?... Honey didn't know, her mind was completely mixed up. She couldn't even remember the make up of water at the moment.

"How do you suppose we do that? There's nothing I can think of that could help." Wasabi added, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. They wanted to help her, they truly did. Though sometimes people also needed space. It seemed a bit too soon.. The college students were at a loss. What would they do?

"We'll head back tomorrow." Gogo decided as she stated easily. She was hurt, devastated about the loss of her friends. Though she was tough, that's what she was known for. She couldn't break here. Not in front of them. She was the backbone of the group.

"What if she doesn't want us there?" Honey asked, unsure of how they would even approach this.

"Then we go back again." Fred decided, the group nodded. That would be the plan. They four then walked off. They would come back tomorrow and they would help Cass however they could.

 **And here goes the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll update again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro and Tadashi hesitated slightly as they followed the female down the long, white hallways. Of course, there was no doors, though it seemed as though there was no end to the hallway as well. Before the two could even try to make a break for it, or try to at least ask where they were, Tadashi stumbled forward due to a large hand harshly slapping him on the back.

"Tell me, is this the smart kid?" Asked a male that seemed to literally come out of nowhere. This man seemed to be around 6''9, in other words, he was uncomfortable tall. Though his weigh seemed to deem him as a monkey; which would be something Hiro would point out if he wasn't terrified of their situation. Though surprisingly enough, the man had on a gorilla mask to match the rest of his body.

"No, that's just his older brother." The female said, not even surprised that the larger man had suddenly appeared.

"Really? The little guy?" The gorilla man pointed out as he glanced the smaller boy up.. "Well, I know he doesn't look like he can lift well— anything. Though he does look like he may know a thing or two with the books." He muttered

Hiro didn't care too much about the fact that they clearly wanted something with him, they knew him after all. Or… they were at least expecting him. Though his mind was more towards his older brother. So the small male hurried to his brother's side and helped him up before sending a glare over to the gorilla. What did they want with him? He certainly didn't recognize him… Hiro has been in a fight before, though those were with sore losers from others he had crushed in bot fighting. However, Hiro couldn't even begin to recognize these people. Not to mention that they're masks were not helping in the slightest.

Tadashi got on his feet as they continued to follow the female through a hole in the wall. Of course, it was still just a door that had a small section come up on her whim. There had to be a switch or something that was making these doors open. If only he could find out where they were hidden, then he would be able to override them, or at least try something!

Hiro bit his lip gently as he tried to think, key definition on try. This place was odd, he's never seen anything like it before. Doors that perfectly aligned in with the walls and they would just slide up? Granted, it was a pretty sick idea that he wished he had time to look a bit more into (or even try making it on his own). However, when did they open? They had to have something. A motion sensor? Or maybe there were cameras… and someone was opening the doors from some control room? He wished he actually had time to look into this. Though right now his main priority was getting Tadashi to safety. He would try to let his older brother in on the plan, though frankly he didn't trust Tadashi's way of thinking anymore. Considering he ran into a freaking burning building (Yes, Hiro was still angry—no, he was PISSED at that).

Once they walked into the room, both brothers were still as they tried to process what was going on. To say the room was huge would be an understatement. Though, once again, there was no windows or doors (well, there was probably doors though they wouldn't be able to check into that until later). On the side, there was two cages, each about identical though what was inside was different. One side had notes, pens, and little pieces of well- Hiro didn't really want to know what those were- but it was used, dirty, and seemed to be lived in. It just made him wonder _who_ was inside. The cage beside it was actually clean, nothing inside to show anything. He had a feeling that the newer cage would probably be for them and they would meet whoever was in the other cage later on. There were computers not too far from the cages, though to be honest it seemed like the sort of computers someone would have if there were a super intense gamer or hacker.

There was about a total of 12 screens, 4 wide and 3 up. To be honest, it would be a lie if Hiro said he wasn't interested in looking at it and testing it out. There was bins against the far wall away from them, there must have been at least 30 of them. Though he couldn't see what was placed inside of them. Then, in the center of the room, was enormous pieces of metal. It was definitely missing parts and it had it's wires everywhere. It looked like it should be some sort of circle, though he couldn't very well focus on what was going on at the moment.

"Why did you bring us here?" He decided to say, after all, it was better then just standing here and doing nothing.

"You're going to be staying here for quite some time. Though we have to wait for someone first." The female said as she opened the newer looking cage and glanced at the two brothers.

"You have **got** to be kidding me."

(Hey guys! Sorry about this short chapter update and the delay. I was in training actually, for the Army. And it's sort of hard to update when you're not allowed to have any electronics. Anywho... I'm still in training, but it's training for my job in the Army and I'm allowed to have my phone and laptop, etc. now. So expect more updates! TR\his update was so short because I wasn't too sure how I left off with this story. Though never fear! I will reread my chapters and make sure I will take my intended path of travel. I'll post another update soon, probably later today or tomorrow. Thank you for any reviews while I was away, I'll go ahead and look more closely at those now and thank you for any favorites that I have received!)


	5. Chapter 5

**regularshow565: Thank you, I'm so sorry for this terribly long delay. I'll do my best to make it great!**

 **someonethe3rd: Thank you! I did intend to have Tadashi there as a protective older brother! I think it would be quite cute!**

 **Psychokic: Ah!! A-Ah.. um.. sorry. You surprised me...**

 **FandomAffairs: Thank you so much for your input! I noticed that too, but for some reason I have a really big problem at noticing it. It'll take me about a week or longer after I posted something to notice that I did that. But I'll work on it definately. I'll try to remember to use were from now on. But I easily forget things (I have a horrible memory problem) so yell at me if you see me do it again please.**

 **Guest: Haha thank you! I enjoyed my training a lot and I really enjoy my job. Though I hope your life is amazing as well!!**

 ** _Alright so... Yeah I'm alive. I can't really say anything that won't sound like an excuse. One things for certain, I've definately underestimated my training. I was all happy, thinking I would post every day or week but that obviously wasn't three case. But I'm not in training anymore so let's see where this goes. I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait, I should probably start posting on certain days to help keep me on track... I'll think about it. Comment what day(s) is convenient for you all and I'll try my best to post on those weekdays/weekends. Anyways, here goes a chapter that you all had waited for._**

Cass hadn't moved a inch. Her short hair was surprisingly a mess and the house was only getting more and more cluttered. Depression was a awful thing. Something that had her tight in its clutches. Seeing such a bright woman turn so quickly was almost a head spin. She used to cry, but now she couldn't muster up the energy. All she could do was lay on the couch, occasionally fed her cat (the only family she had right now), and stare at a picture of her nephews on the day Hiro got accepted into SFIT.

Upstairs, carefully placed in Hiro and Tadashi's room was Baymax. Something that has yet to be activated for quite some time. The robot didn't activate unless it heard a sound of distre- A soft sob? Baymax slowly felt air push inti his body as he stood, finally at his full form. The marshmallow looked around for a moment, taking in its surroundings before it heard a sniffle. Heading downstairs to the noise, it wasn't long before Baymax was standing in front of a young woman in distress on a couch.

Cass could only give Baymax a surprised, silent look as he easily lifted his hand, which moved in a small circle, imitating a wave.

"Hello. My name is Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

~~Line Break~~

Tadashi was sitting against the bars, thinking of some way to escape this. They clearly wanted his baby brother, which was completely out of question. But at least they gave them some alone time. Hiro was sitting against a corner, his knees pulled to his chest as he rolled his eyes.

"What the heck is going through your head right now? Watching your expression change every thirty seconds in the last ten minutes is annoying." The youngest spoke with his usual attitude.

"I'm trying to think of a way to get us out of here." Tadashi answered easily.

"Really? This seems more your style. Just running head first into danger and all."

Tadashi sighed softly, so their conversation was heading towards the fire again. "Hiro-"

"Don't say anything." Hiro replied weakly. "I don't want to hear it."

Tadashi opened his mouth to say more, but the white door slid open, and walked in the gorilla man with a new face... well... mask.

It was another female, wearing a black shirt with black shorts underneath and a black sweater. Her hair was a dark red, short and choppy as it ended just above her shoulders. Her mask was a cat, the base color white with pink eye lids. Man were they unoriginal with their whole 'bad guys wear black' get up.

Tadashi tensed up and Hiro let his legs stretch out into a more comfortable position.

The gorilla stood in front of the cage and pointed to Hiro. "We have some work for you."

Hiro just rolled his eyes and hummed softly. "Do you now? Well that really does suck because I'm not doing anything for you." Hiro explained.

The man only chuckled darkly.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	6. Chapter 6

_**BookyBlueOwl: Haha, yes I'm back. But who knows, you'll just have to read and find out. I don't wanna hurt your baby lol, but that angust tho... But thank you!**_

 **Alright everyone, I have decided this story will be updated every Sunday so I can focus on these classes.**

The man only chuckled darkly.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Hiro narrowed his eyes for a moment and Tadashi instantly tensed up. What were they planning to do? The gorilla man opened the cage and reached inside. Of course he was reaching for Hiro, but Tadashi quickly grabbed onto his arm, pulling him away with all of his might. "Don't touch him!" Tadashi screamed, his mind was frantic as he was desperate to keep the man away from his baby brother. Tadashi was the stronger of the two, no doubt, but his strength was barely anything against the gorilla. So grabbing Hiro was almost too easy.

Hiro was grabbed by his upper arm and completely yanked out of the cage, of course with his own pitiful way of escape. To no avail of both brothers, Hiro was pulled out of the cage and the barred door was closed right in Tadashi's face.

"Lemme go!" Hiro screamed, his arm sending intense jolts of pain just by how hard he was being held. It didn't help that he was instantly being shaken like a rag doll. He thought his arm was about to break or burst out of place before he was slammed against the ground.

Everything was dark for a few moments, Hiro opened his eyes slowly to Tadashi screaming out his name, however, it was muffled intensely and there was a ringing in Hiro's head. Hiro held his arm close, the burning pain in his upper arm was the only thing completely clear. He would definitely have a bruise later. He didn't have much time to process what was going on again before the gorilla man lifted him up by his shirt.

"Are you ready to help now?" He asked, though Hiro just replied by spitting right on his mask. Time was frozen for just a millisecond before screaming pain instantly engulfed his lower ribs and stomach. All the air left his lungs when the gorilla sent a strong punch there.

"Really? Beating up a kid? That's a little below you." The cat said with a yawn. "If you wanted him to work on something, why don't you just threaten his brother?" By now, everyone was ignoring Tadashi's screams of letting go of his baby brother. In fact, Tadashi's heart was breaking at the sight of them hurting Hiro. It was filling him with a firey rage, but at the same time never-ending helplessness. Since he could literally do nothing but sit and watch as they beat his brother.

Hiro felt his eyes widen slightly as the gorilla laughed easily. "Really? Is that all? I just have to threaten your big brother and then you'll be a good little boy?" The man asked as he dropped Hiro, the male wincing slightly before the bigger man went towards the cage.

"I'll make you regret puttign your hands on him." Tadashi threatened, gripping the bars tightly. His mind racing as the gorilla slowly walked towards the cage. Hiro quickly pulled himself together as he wrapped his bad arm around his stomach. If Hiro wasn't used to beatings, he probably wouldn't be able to use.

"D..Don't touch him..." Hiro whispered softly as he slowly stood up. The gorilla man paused and smirked softly under his mask.

"What was that?"

"Don't... Don't touch him." Hiro repeated, a bit louder this way.

"Will you do what we say?"

"... I'll.. I'll consider it." Hiro said as Tadashi widened his eyes.

"Hiro! What are you doing!?" He cried out as the gorilla smirked.

"That's good enough for me."

Hiro and the two mask wearers left the room, Tadashi left behind as he could only wonder what they'll do to him while he wasn't around. Since he was alone, he could find a way out, while he was at it... He would find a way to deal with that gorilla.

~Line Break~

Honey Lemon let out a soft sigh as their small gang was waiting outside of the Lucky Cat Cafe. Here, they would come here to comfort Ms. Cass. They would do their best to make sure that she was alright.

GoGo knocked on the door, and was surprised to see who answered the door.

"Baymax?" Wasabi asked softly as Baymax answered the door, a pink ruffled apron was wrapped around his marshmallow-like form.

"Baymax? Who's at the door?" A light hearted voice answered as Aunt Cass came to the door, wearing an apron of her own with a pan of brownies in her hands. "Oh! Come in! I just made some brownies." Cass said as Fred walked in, his friends awkwardly in tow. As they took a seat, Cass set down the pan of brownies and cut out a few slices for the others to eat from.

"Ms. Cass, you're look so good." Honey Lemon complimented as Fred began to shovel the sweets in his mouth. Cass smiled softly as Baymax made a small buzzing noise.

"Oh, the next batch is done. Baymax, would you mind getting those?" Cass asked as Baymax went into the kitchen, Cass smiled softly and looked at the group.

"Thank you, I actually feel great now because of Baymax." Cass explained as she took a brownie of her own. "If it wasn't for him, I probably would have still been on the couch. He practically forced me to worry about him as he waddled through the house. He went to the computers, downloaded something about loss, and practically bugged me until I got up." Cass explained, a sad smile on her lips. Honey Lemon put a hand on her arm gently, happy that Cass had someone to be with through her hard times.

Out of nowhere, a large crash came up in the kitchen and Cass was quick to react by heading in that direction. "Baymax has a ... a low battery..? Would you guys be dears and find something to charge him?" Cass called from the kitchen, unsure of what to do. Wasabi smiled softly.

"Of course." He said as the group went up to the brother's bedroom. After all, they were the ones who knew what his charging station looked like and where it was.


End file.
